Loving Comfor aka UNTITLED
by silverhawk4
Summary: Rating for later chapters. Harry's Seventh year. Ginny is assualted and Harry helps her through it. H/G fluff. Suggestions for titles are welcome.
1. Letters

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. HE AND ALL CHARACTERS INCLUDED BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. GIVE CREDIT OF THE CHARACTORS TO HER.  
  
A/N: Please make a suggestion for a title. Because I can't think of one.  
  
Chapter One: Letters  
  
It was night at Four Privet Drive. All of the lights were out in the house except one. At a desk a seventeen year old boy slouched in a chair, his green eyes studying the parchment carefully.  
  
Harry threw his quill arcoss the room. It was no use, he couldn't study. There was only a week left of summer and he hadn't recieved any replies to his letters to Ginny. This was really starting to worry him.  
  
Harry was about to call it a night and crawl into bed, when a tapping sound came at the window. He quickly opened the window and in flew three owls. One was Hogwarts owl carrying the new school supply list. The other two belonged to the Weasley family. One was Ron's owl, Pig, and the other was the family owl.  
  
Harry quickly detached Ron's letter and opened it:  
  
Harry,  
  
Sorry we haven't been writing to you over the holidays mate, but we have been very busy. First of all, Fudge has been booted has head of ministry and (You'll never believe it) Percy was made the new Minister of Magic.  
  
Secondly, Ginny and I have been in Romania with Charlie helping him with the dragons. Ginny ended up spending half of our vacation in St. Mungo's. She was burnt by a dragon and had to go there to get fixed up. No doubt that she has already sent you a letter.  
  
I still can't believe that she still has that silly crush on you. But that is Ginny for you.  
  
Well, Gotta go, Ron.  
  
P.S. See you on the train on September 1st.  
  
Harry quickly turned the letter from Ron over and began to scribble a note back.  
  
Ron,  
  
You didn't think it was important to inform me of Ginny being in St. Mungo's. You really are a prat Ron.  
  
As for your sister's crush on me that is her business between me and her. So stay out of it. Other than that...how did Percy get Minister of Magic?  
  
Harry  
  
Harry then remebered the other owl sitting on his bed. It was Errol the Weasley family owl.  
  
Harry,  
  
Well, by now you probably got the letter from Ron. I'm still in St. Mungo's. The burns that I got from the dragon are still healing, but I will be on the train on September first.  
  
I know that you probably find it funny that a girl that you hardly know is writing to you from the hospital, but Harry I really need someone to talk to.  
  
I wish you were here Harry. I miss the fun we had last year tricking Ron and Hermione into going out. I really wish you were here. You could make this place better.  
  
Love, Ginny.  
  
Harry noticed that the last paragraph was streaked. Ginny was crying when she wrote it, he realized. Harry grabbed a clean parchement and grabbed up his quill.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Wish I was in your arms...  
  
Lyin' right there beside you.  
  
But I know...that I'll be in your dreams tonight.  
  
And I'll gently kiss your lips.  
  
Touch you with my fingertips.  
  
So turn out the light...and close your eyes"  
  
I'm already there.  
  
Don't make a sound.  
  
I'm the beat in your heart.  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down.  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind.  
  
And I'll be there to the end.  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
I'm already there.  
  
We may be a thousand miles apart.  
  
But I'll be with you...wherever you are.  
  
I'm already there.  
  
Take a look around.  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair.  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground.  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind.  
  
And I'll be there to the end.  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
I'm already there. Harry Harry retrieved Hedwig from her cage and tide the note to her leg. Strocking her wings he said, "Get this to her swiftly and carefully," and sent Hedwig on her way. 


	2. Ginny's Reaction

CHAPTER 2: Ginny's Reaction  
  
Ginny was laying on her bed in St. Mungo's. All around her flowers filled her little private room. Many from friends at Hogwarts. The rest from her brothers. She had just gotten rid off all of her family and had time to herself, something she hadn't had much of in the last couple of weeks. Her burns were healing nicely, and they told her parents that she could go home the next day, but her mother was always hovering close by. It was getting very annoying.  
  
Ginny apperciated all the gifts and get well cards she had gotten from her friends. They filled her room nicely, but she was saddened by the fact that she hadn't heard from the one person that she wanted too the most, Harry.  
  
She had sent her letter just that night, but she had hoped for a quick response. Silent tears cascaded down her cheeks as she thought of the boy she had wanted mostly to see, but had not yet heard from. As she wiped the tears away for the millionth time, since she had met Harry and he had ignored her, a white owl landed next to her on the bed. She recognized it as Hedwig.  
  
She untied the parchement from Hedwig's leg and quickly opened the letter:  
  
Ginny,  
  
Wish I was in your arms...  
  
Lyin' right there beside you.  
  
But I know...that I'll be in your dreams tonight.  
  
And I'll gently kiss your lips.  
  
Touch you with my fingertips.  
  
So turn out the light...and close your eyes"  
  
I'm already there.  
  
Don't make a sound.  
  
I'm the beat in your heart.  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down.  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind.  
  
And I'll be there to the end.  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
I'm already there.  
  
We may be a thousand miles apart.  
  
But I'll be with you...wherever you are.  
  
I'm already there.  
  
Take a look around.  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair.  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground.  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind.  
  
And I'll be there to the end.  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
I'm already there.  
  
Love Always, Harry  
  
Ginny looked over the letter a few times. She had not expected to get something like this from Harry. It made her heart jump for joy as she read it. The tears ran faster down her face as she reread the letter over and over.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron asked from the door, "What's wrong?"  
  
Ron had noticed her tears. It wasn't anything new. She had cried herself to sleep most night since her first year when she had gotten the crush on Harry. He hated to see her this way. Harry treated her as just some nobody and it hurt Ginny badly, and Ron even more because he had to watch her have her heart broken over and over.  
  
"Nothing, Ron. I just got a letter back from Harry. I'm happy about it."  
  
"You got a letter back from Harry?" Ron asked. Hmmm, he thought, he probably just told her that he was sorry she was hurt and would see her at school.  
  
"Yes, I did. It was really sweet. Would you leave Ron I want to write him back." Ginny didn't even look up at him as she reached for a piece of parchment.  
  
Ron noticed that he was now being completely ignored and left the room. This was something new. She had never acted like this before.  
  
Harry,  
  
Thank you for the letter. I loved it. Does this mean what I think it means? That maybe you actually like me. I hope that is what it means. Please Harry, If your uncle will let you will you come visit me tomorrow at the Burrow? Ron is starting to get on my nerves and I need someone to help me handle him.  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
She tied the letter to Hedwig and set the owl back as swiftly as possilbe to Harry.  
  
  
  
A/N: WELL HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT. I WILL GET ON WITH THE PLOT LINE STARTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
ALSO THE LETTER HARRY SENT GINNY WAS TAKEN FROM THE SONG "ALREADY THERE" BY LONESTAR. 


	3. Harry's Visit

CHAPTER 3: HARRY'S VISIT  
  
Harry recieved the letter from Ginny the next morning. Of course he would go to the Burrow. Harry quickly packed his trunk and set it by his door, just incase they allowed him to stay the night. Harry than ran down the stairs and straight into the fireplace room.  
  
"Where are you going boy?" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"To visit a sick friend." Harry replied, reaching in his pocket for some floo powder.  
  
"No your not. You have a house to clean today."  
  
"Kiss my Ass, uncle Vernon. I'm gone." he shouted. He turned to the fire place and "The Burrow," stepping through the flames.  
  
Harry stepped out into the living room of the Weasley family. He found sitting around the room; Bill, Charlie, Ron, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione. None looked up at him, none of them had even seen them.  
  
"I wonder what Harry is going to say when he finds out?" Ron asked to everyone and no one at the same time.  
  
"Well, someone has to tell him. It should be either you or Ginny, Ron," Hermione stated, "you too are the closest to him."  
  
"Say what about what?"  
  
All of the Weasley's looked up stunned to see Harry standing in the room.  
  
"HARRY!" came from all directions.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a big hug.  
  
"I got a letter from Ginny asking me to come and visit her. What is it you need to tell me?" Harry asked looking at each one in turn. No one would answer him. It was like they had all lost there voice, because each open his/her mouth to speak but no words came out. "What?"  
  
"You had better go ask Ginny, Harry. She will tell you what is going on." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Her room."  
  
Harry quickly climbed the stairs two at a time, just as he reached for the handle to her door an earth shattering scream came from within. Throwing open the door, Harry found Ginny thrashing on her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"GINNY!" he yelled rushing to her side," WAKE UP!" He shook her and shook her, finally after shacking her to death she came out of her dream. Tears were falling down her face. It was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." She cried into his shoulder over and over.  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry about." He tried to sooth her. Her head resting on his shoulder as he stroked her back.  
  
"Yes, I do. I lied to you." She cried.  
  
"What did you lie about Ginny? It couldn't have been something this bad."  
  
"I wasn't burned by dragons. Something else happened when I was with Charlie." She started to cry harder now.  
  
"What happened Ginny?"  
  
"I went w-w-walk-k-king on m-m-my own and c-c-came upon a ca-mp of p-p- people. It was t-t-the d-d-death e-e-eat-ers. Luios Malfoy was w-w-with them. H-H-He s-s-saw me...f-f-force m-m-me....t-t-to do things. N-n-now I'm....." she started crying harder.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me what really happened? But that doesn't matter now. What is important is that you are okay."  
  
"B-b-but I'm n-n-not o-okay."  
  
"What do you mean?" He pulled away to look into her eyes.  
  
"He a-a-assualted me. I'm p-p-pregnant with his baby. I'm sorry." She started to cry harder. Harry pulled her to his chest and held her tight.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here and we'll figure something out. It is going to be okay." Harry rocked her back and forth as she cried herself to sleep. 'What are we going to do?' he thought. 'I think I had better talk to Sirius.'  
  
  
  
A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW I AM JUMPING INTO THIS WHOLE ASSUALT THING A LITTLE FAST.  
  
I HAVE HAD A SUGGESTION FOR A TITLE FROM BLUE EYES: WHISPERS IN THE WIND...WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK OF THAT? 


	4. The Talk

CHAPTER 4: TALK  
  
Harry gently laid Ginny down on the bed after she cried herself to sleep. He watced her for a moment as everything that she had told him began to sink in. He coulded believe that shew as pregnant, and by Luious Malfoy no less.  
  
After leaving Ginny's room, Harry made a mad dash for the floo network to hurry back to the Dursley's to get his things, as he was going to be spending the remainder of his vacation with the Weasleys. Once back at 4 privet drive, Harry made a mad dash for his room and for parchment and ink.  
  
Sirius,  
  
Hey, I need to talk to you. I just found out that the senior Malfoy attacked Ginny this summer. He got her pregnant. I wanted to ask you about something that Dumbledore told me last year. He told me that in fact you were my actual father to start out with and not James Potter.  
  
That when mom found out that she was pregnant by you, her and James preformed a spell that would allow James to become my father, and me his child.  
  
What spell was that? I want tell Ginny about it so that she knows that she doesn't have to have Malfoy's baby.  
  
Please hurry with an answer, Harry.  
  
Harry immediatly sent Hedwig to Sirius to get an answer. Harry waited around for Hedwig for a couple of hours, when he didn't get a reply back, he gave up hope and started to gather his trunk and belongings into the fireplace room, so that he could take them back to the burrow.  
  
Just as he was about to step through the fire, there was an urgent knock at the door. As Uncle Vernon answered the door Sirius came charging through.  
  
"Where is he?" Harry heard Siruis yell to uncle vernon, as he slammed open doors, "Harry!"  
  
"In here," harry yelled.  
  
"What was this letter all about Harry?" Sirius waved the letter in his face.  
  
"Just what it says." Harry sat down on his trunk.  
  
"Do you want her to have your baby?"  
  
"Maybe not mine, but somebody elses so she doesn't have to have Malfoy's."  
  
"So, it's true then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What Dumbledore told me. That you and Ginny are getting along better and better."  
  
"Yes. Now about the spell."  
  
"Harry, the spell is complicated. We found it in an ancient book back in Hogwarts. It was is in the restricted section. It is called "The Spell of True Love." That is the only thing she has to truely love the other person for the spell to work, and if she doesn't then she and the child will die."  
  
"Oh. I don't know if we should do it then. I mean I don't know who she truely loves."  
  
"Think hard about it before you do it. Here is a copy of the spell. Be very careful with it. It is extremely dangerous."  
  
"I will be, but I need to be getting back to Ginny, she doesn't know I left and she will be worried when she wakes and doesn't find me there."  
  
With that Harry walked through the floo network and back to the Weasley's.  
  
A/N: I know that this chapter is short, but I don't have much time to write at the moment. Please tell me what you think so far. 


	5. Dream

CHAPTER 5: DREAMS  
  
Ginny had been here for three weeks and was having a great time so far. Her brother, Charlie, was showing her all about the dragons he was taking care of.  
  
As Ginny was walking through the park, that was near the dragon reserve where Charlie worked, she thought she heard foot steps behind her but every time she looked no one was there. The day was starting to grow late and the sun was going down. The park was getting dark.  
  
Ginny had forgotten her flashlight so she was stubbling around in the dark trying to find her way back to the reserve. Carelessly bursting through a bush, she came upon an encampment of deatheaters, overhead was the dark mark.  
  
Ginny froze in place, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't paying attention when she stopped and someone quietly came up and grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Aww, what do we have here?" came the malice voice. Turning her around the man continued, "Well, well, well...a little Weasley." He laughed in her face. "Where is the famous Harry Potter now. I thought he was always there to protect you?"  
  
"W-w-w-hat do you want w-w-with m-m-m-m-e-e-e?" Ginny was scared for her life.  
  
"Nothing really...Just your life. Just to use you to get to Mr. Potter."  
  
"W-w-whoo are you?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. At your service." He gave a menicing laugh.  
  
Malfoy dragged her over to the others, "Look what we have here boys," he yelled, "we're going to have fun tonight." With that he knocked Ginny out.  
  
When Ginny came too she was in a tent of some sort. Looking around she saw that Malfoy was the only one with her now.  
  
"Now. what to do with you my dear?" Malfoy circled her, running his fingers lightly over her body. Out of no where a dagger appeared in his hand. With one swift movement he cut her shirt and bra right in half. Ginny let out a scream.  
  
"What pretty little breasts these are. Draco was right when he said you were a beauty." Malfoy cupped one small breast roughly.  
  
"Please, no." Ginny begged. "Oh yes," Malfoy grinned.  
  
Ginny retreated back into herself. She didn't want to feel what Malfoy was doing to her. A little later though, she heard through the fog.  
  
"Well, now you carry the child of Malfoy. How do you like that? You don't? Well, don't worry; you won't have to live with it. You see, you and the child will die in the child birth. And don't worry about trying to find a counter-spell. There is none." Malfoy began to laugh and laugh.  
  
The laughing got louder and louder. Ginny gave a scream and jerked, sitting straight up in bed. Harry was there to hold her.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry held her tight, soothing her hair and back trying to calm her.  
  
"I had a nightmare, about what happened." Ginny choked out between sobs.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?" With that Ginny did. She poured out every detail that she remembered. When it was all over she was crying very hard and Harry was in tears too.  
  
A/N: Now you can see why I have rated this story R. 


	6. Ideas

CHAPTER 6: IDEAS  
  
Harry gently settled Ginny on the bed after she fell asleep, and went to find Mr. Weasley, who was in the kitchen with the rest of the family.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, may I talk to you in private?" Harry gestured from the doorway. Mr. Weasley followed him into the living room and they both took a seat. "Mr. Weasley, I assume that you know all the details with what is happening with Ginny? The death that it is to cause?"  
  
"Yes, Harry I do. Why do you ask?" Mr. Weasley was obviously hurt that Harry would bring it up.  
  
"Well, I have found a cure. It is very ancient magic. The only reason I know of it is because my mother and father used it with me."  
  
"What is it?" his eyes lit up.  
  
"It is called "The Spell of True Love." The thing is, is she has to truely love the other person for the spell to work, and if she doesn't then she and the child will die."  
  
"What is the spell?"  
  
"Well, the man that Ginny truely loves can become the father of her baby."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well," harry gulped, "by becoming intamintly involved with her."  
  
"You mean have sex?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I don't know if I like that idea Harry, she's still so young."  
  
"That is the only way."  
  
"Then the only thing I ask is that the man that she truely loves, takes up responsiblity for her and the baby." He said seriously.  
  
"I'm sure he would sir."  
  
"It's going to be a big responsiblity, Harry. Are you sure your up to it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he i....what me sir?"  
  
"Yes, your the only one Ginny has ever loved. If she chooses you will you do it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then, go tell her about it."  
  
Harry ran off to tell Ginny the idea.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short. I am having writers block. Also, sorry for the delay in the updating of this chapter I have been busy moving over the weekend.  
  
Also, I like the title that was suggested Loving Comfort...if I may use it i would be greatful. 


	7. Ginny

CHAPTER 7: GINNY  
  
Harry peeked around the door to see if Ginny was awake, "Ginny?"  
  
"I'm awake Harry. Come on in." She was laying on her bed reading a muggle book. Her tears had dried and she had a slight smile on her face, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. I just had something I wanted to ask you." Harry asked sitting down in the desk chair facing her.  
  
"Ask away," and she laid her book aside looking intently at him.  
  
"Do you want to have this baby?" Harry asked straight forward. He didn't know any other way to bring the subject up. He had thought for about an hour after talking to Mr. Weasley about it. He didn't want to be blunt, but there was no other way.  
  
"W-w-what did you just ask?" She had begun to shake. How could Harry ask if she wanted this baby. Of course she didn't. It was a curse on her. The child would never live anyway and if they didn't find a counter-curse soon, she would die too.  
  
"I asked if you wanted to have the baby?" He repeated.  
  
"How can you ask that Harry?" she was getting mad now. "Of course, I don't want the baby. This is the curse that is going to kill me. There is nothing that can be done to save me. I'm going to die if I can't find a way to get rid of the child. Malfoy made it so that any attempt at abortion or c-section, would result in my immediate death. Would you want to have a baby that was going to kill you and also die?" Ginny was sobbing by the end of this. Tears streeked her cheeks and Harry leaned over and gently wiped them away.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to upset you like this, but I had to know. If you could have the baby and still live, would you want it?" He asked sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I don't know Harry. I always thought that my first child would be the childe of the man that I love."  
  
"This Child could be," Harry stated quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny had pulled away from him now. This child she carried could be the child of the man she loved? How was that posssible? What did Harry mean?  
  
"Ginny there is a spell. It can make the child you carry that of the man you love."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"It is called "The Spell of True Love." The thing is, is you have to truely love the other person for the spell to work, and if you don't then you and the child will die."  
  
"What is the spell?"  
  
"Well, the man that you truely loves can become the father of her baby."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well," harry gulped, "by becoming intamintly involved with you."  
  
"You mean have sex?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Harry," Ginny stuterred, "Would you be willing to be the father?"  
  
"Are you sure Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, Harry."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He just pulled her to him. He was happy that she had chosen him, but wasn't sure if she was making the right choice.  
  
A/N: I know that I am rushing into this part, but the next chapter will have a relapse. Harry and Ginny are just not going to jump into this spell right away.  
  
Thanks to Gwen Potter for the title Loving Comfort. It is the one that I have desided to use. Thank you again for the title. 


End file.
